gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Beast of the Vagrant Ship
This is a book I'm working on currently. I am going to update it as much as possible. It's a fan-made story. Here is the plot. An abandoned ship sails into view one night, spotted by a pair of orphan children who see it heading for Port Royal. When it floats ashore people investigate, yet they find it empty, but suddenly strange happenings start going on and people start to disappear.. The fat, jolly, foolish king of Port Royal takes no notice in his merry life. But then something tragic happens and he loses his precious daughter, Princess Lily. He finally takes attention - but whatever this ship is, it's got something that cannot be stopped... Characters That will be seen: Jason Yelloweagle Bill Plunderbones Note: Some characters that will appear in the book are made up. Alright - Here Goes! Chapter One: The Vagrant Ship's Arrival. Rain fell from the grey, dreary sky. Two little street urchins gazed up at the hypnotising clouds that circled above in swirls of thick grey. They were sheltering under a shop's roof gazing at the sea. The night was cold and damp. One of the children, named Annie, spotted a blur in the distance. 'Look,' she said, nudging her twin sister, Alice. 'Do you see that?' 'Yes,' replied Alice. 'What is it?' 'Perhaps it's a ghost, Annie replied. The children watched it for a moment. It was coming closer. Suddenly there was a slushy sound, like something sliding across the sand. The blur stopped moving. 'Shall we go and see it?' suggested Alice. 'No, don't' said Annie, but Alice had already stood up and slipped away. Annie got up and followed her. They approached the blur, and when they got closer, they could just form with their eyes the shape of a familiar object.. It was a ship. A rotting old ship with torn sails, shattered hull and destroyed masts. Alice was making her way up the rope-ladder, but Annie grabbed her by the hem of her old raggedy dress. 'Don't,' she pleaded, looking up at her. Alice retreated back down the ladder and then the pair made their way back to the shop. 'We'd better tell someone,' said Annie. 'No bother,' said Alice, now tired and unable to supress a yawn. 'They'll all find out by early morning.' Alice was right. By dawn the ship had become talk of the village, though everybody avoided it and it remained unexplored. It caught the eye of many, for though it was completely wrecked, it still had a beautiful make. The wood was carved of dark oak, and the sails seemed to be made of a strange foreign material. It didn't have any name. The captain and his crew had abandoned the ship. The ship was a wreck, but nobody knew the looks of it from the inside. The ship was particularly noticed by a couple of pirates, Jason Yellowbones and Jack Lightning. The two of them were taking a stroll around the docks. Jack eyed the foreign material in use of the mast, Jason seemed more interested in the fine build. They grinned at each other. Other people passing by took no notice of the ship. Some shook their head in pity for the captain and his crew, yet other people coward away in fear, looking scared. 'Superstitious blokes' said Jack, shaking his head at them. 'Aye,' agreed Jason. 'A fine ship she is, ain't she?' They didn't leave. They hovered at the wreckage, sitting on empty crates and chatting to the dockworker about the many infamous ships that made the sea itself tremble in fear. All at once they heard a yelling noise from the market. 'That sounds like trouble's arrived,' Jason marked. 'Aye!' Jack replied, laughing very slightly. Suddenly a young woman came running towards them. 'What's pulling her hair?' muttered Jack. 'Best keep away' noted Jason 'Aye' came the mumbled reply. It was Olive Searat. She was the wife of Crostus Searat, the town crier and cheif messenger. Often times she ran off to the taverns when her husband and got involved with some pretty tough crowds. She was famous for being a drunkard and known to be the master of blackjack. If she weren't so drunk, she'd be quite a pretty face. She had soft white hair, delicate features and clear blue eyes. Crostus had no idea what a character she was. 'Good Morrow to you!' she shrieked, swaying this way and that. 'Ah.. Er.. My good friend and I here, we were just heading to market!' Jason said quickly. 'Yeah.. market!' echoed Jack. 'Well, I've a better life, I have! I'm a good girl I am, and yes I'm heading off to the market yes I am! I can tag around with you I can!' She chattered, bouncing up and down rapidly like an insane or very hyper kangaroo. So the two friends let Olive drag them this way and that, insulting every living thing and spitting at the ground every now and then. Then she staggered over to a clump of bushes after being drunk a while. 'Quick, while she doesn't notice!' hissed Jack, and they both ran fast enough to get far away from her. 'Phew,' they said stiminously, and suddenly burst out laughing. 'Close,' remarked Jack. 'Too close'' corrected Jason.'' By the time Olive had stopped being sick, she stood up and walked around looking for the pair of them, but they long since disappeared. Their place was taken by two orphan children. 'Hello dearies! Have you seen two pirates have you? Well I don't care I don't! Off I go and look there's a lovely ship there is!' 'Yes,' replied Annie uncertainly, it's been there since last night. We saw it coming in.' 'So you saw it last night coming in, did you?' asked an interested old man, who'd been watching the docks since dawn. 'Was it empty? Who drove it here? Did it crash?' 'No sir, it just drifted.' said Alice, who tugged at Annie's sleeve. 'People are asking too many questions, let's go!' she hissed, and they bolted. {C Chapter Two: The Nightmare Begins. For the next few days, similar things happened around the boat. It became the town's main subject. Folks kept away from it, admiring it at an angle, but otherwise not doing much about it. However, there was one man who badly wanted to explore it thoroughly. Crostus Searat was a man who's eyes were always on the money, and whatever he could take he would. He believed strongly in luck, and was certain that that ship contained valuable objects from which he could benefit from greatly. 'Ignorant townsfolk! Won't they be sorry when they all hear greatly of Crostus Searat, the richest man in town! And they looked down on me because I was only the town crier! We'll see about that!' Crostus planned his greedy investigation at night, when nobody would notice and follow him. He wanted any goods he could find all to himself. He impatiently waited through the day, taking his orders from the king and delivering them, stopping to eat. Ignorantly bidding his seemingly innocent wife, Olive, a goodbye for the day. But all at once the day was over and it was time to start planning. At nine o' clock, when Olive was still out drinking, Crostus packed a small bag. He took a sack, for the bounty, a dagger for safety, and a bit of food because, being a fat man, he liked eating and often got hungry. Midight rolled around. Most everyone was fast asleep. Olive was still out drinking. Crostus didn't want to take chances. One o' clock. Olive was still not home. Two. Two thirty. Olive came staggering home. Crostus greeting her silently, hardly noticing her drunken state. His mind was fixed on the prize he would bring home. He waited till all of the town of Port Royal was definitely asleep. Then, silently, he slipped out of his house and to the docks. He approached the boat. The moon shone on it, making it silver and yet eerie. Crostus shivered, delightfully. He loved a good adventure. He puffed his way, stopping to rest several times, up the rope ladder with his sack and landed lightly on the deck. The deck's floorboards made an ominous creaking noise. He jumped, and nearly dropped his sack, but he quickly regained courage and ventured on. He explored the deck quickly, searching the crates. 'This must be some kind of cargo ship!' he thought excitedly. He crept into the only cabin there. There he found a room, with plenty of candles. There was an oil lamp still flickering. 'That's funny,' he muttered. He found a large barrel that obviously contained food. It smelled rotten. When he held his breath and lifted the top off, it was crawling with maggots. He jumped, shuddering, and flung the lid back on. He heard another thump behind him. 'Hmm?' he thought. Then he saw a door, leading to a tiny room. He could not see the room inside, because the door was only ajar, but he saw a chain. The chain was lying on the floor of the room he was in, and it continued on in the other room. He looked at the chain, wondering what it was for. And then. Then. Then. It. Moved. Crostus' heart pace started to pick up. He figured he was done searching, and without success. But he was starting to scare himself. So he tiptoed to the stairs. He only made it there, because then he noticed on the floor a huge, massive.. shadow. This was no human shadow. It could have been anything. Crostus clumsily pulled out his dagger, pointing it at the shadow. 'I don't know who you are, but I'm armed! I warn you, I'm armed!' he glanced at the dagger. The shadow didn't stir. Crostus suddenly started to laugh shakily. 'It's probably just a chair,' he spluttered. He laughed so loudly that he didn't hear the low pitched growl.. Then the shadow started getting bigger. It got bigger, and bigger. Crostus stopped laughing. He dropped the dagger. Crostus heart beat faster and faster, so fast that it pounded in his head. He couldn't see, hear or think. His legs had taken control. His mind spoke only one thing. Run. He started to, but that's when the beast started to. He ran up the cabin steps, leaped off the ship in one great jump. But then, in a graceful swoop, this mysterious monster leapt off and landed on it's feet. In awe and shock, Crostus stopped running. RUN!!!! ''screamed his mind. It delayed a step. He took one step back. One step back was too much. He turned only to see a massive shadow looming far above him. For a moment, time stopped as he saw two flashing eyes appear. His mind screamed one last warning. ''RUUUUUN!!!!!!! Then hell itself unleash it's fury, and both his flesh and his soul were lost to this monster. To Be Continued Soon.. Category:POTCO Stories Category:POTCO